1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binders for bundling electric wires or the like, and particularly relates to a binder for bundling electric wires or the like and constituted by a combination of a rack-shaped bundling band having a plurality of convex-concave portions, and a stopper provided with a pair of pawl members for engaging with the above-mentioned convex-concave portions, the stopper having a special structure to thereby ensure the engagement with the bundling band.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a binder, the present inventor has proposed that disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Postexamination Publication No. Hei-2-29286, in which a stopper is provided with a pair of pawl members formed on inner opposite walls of a square-cylindrical box-like opening portion.
The above stopper is however configured so that one end of each of the pawl members of the stopper is coupled with the inner wall of the square-cylindrical box-like opening portion, while the other end of the pawl member engages with a convex-concave portion of a rack-shaped bundling band. Accordingly, each pawl member is apt to incline in the direction of disengagement when the bundling band is tightened strongly, and if a large load is given to the bundling band, the engagement between each pawl member and the convex-concave portion is released before the bundling band or the box-like opening portion of the stopper is broken off. Thus, there has been a problem in mechanical strength.
Further, it is preferable to make the distance between the respective top end portions of the pair of pawl members is made larger in view of working for insertion of one end of the bundling band into the box-like opening portion at the time of bundling working. In order to ensure the engagement between the pawl members and the convex-concave portions of the bundling band, on the contrary, it is necessary to make the distance between the top end portions of the pair of pawl members as small as possible in advance. Since such antinomic conditions cannot be satisfied at the same time, however, there has been a problem that if sure engagement is intended, the convex-concave portions of the bundling band engage with the respective top ends of the pair of pawl members so that smooth operation of the insertion is made difficult when the bundling band is inserted into the opening portion, while if smooth working of inserting the bundling band is intended, the engagement is so insufficient that the bundling band comes out of the stopper.